Conventionally, there has been proposed a probe pin disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. The probe pin includes a first plunger and second and third plungers that are disposed with the first plunger held therebetween. Coil springs having different diameters are provided in the second and third plungers such that the second and third plungers can separately be moved in a slidable mariner (relative reciprocation).